User talk:KQIX-Team
Welcome Hi, welcome to King's Quest Omnipedia! Thanks for your edit to the King's Quest Omnipedia page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Baggins (Talk) 10:26, August 19, 2010 New game? Make sure you stick to our fan game policy; http://kingsquest.wikia.com/wiki/Canon#Fan_games_whose_work_is_in_progress Thanks.Baggins 10:32, August 19, 2010 (UTC) : That's the project: http://www.bigbluecup.com/yabb/index.php?topic=41402.0 :KQIX-Team 10:56, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Is there more proof of its existence, other than being a parody topic? Perhaps a demo?Baggins 11:12, August 19, 2010 (UTC) : The first demo is coming out next week. : KQIX-Team 11:17, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Cool looking forward to it.Baggins 11:22, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Couple of issues Ok, not sure what you mean by first fan-made remake to have VGA graphics. What about Tierra/AGDI King's Quest I? or KQ2 remakes? Or even KQ3 remake by IA? Secondly, something about your file sets off mcaffee's warning. YOu might want to get that fixed. Hopefully you don't have any viruses on your machine ,that attached to your demo. Until its fixed I put up a warning in the article, so others know to be careful.Baggins 09:52, August 23, 2010 (UTC) : That games don't have VGA graphics and they would never work on any VGA graphic cards. Have you tried other scanners, too? McAfee is famous for its false alarms. KQIX-Team 10:30, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Well they aren't technically "VGA" in the technical the definition I suppose. But they are 256 color VGA style graphics, desinghed with 320x200 background art in the style of the older games. Infact most modern computers can't even run in true 320x200 mode, and it has to be scaled to run in 640x480 on modern computers...Baggins 11:31, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, did another scan, no issues. BTW, you are using AGS, the same one that KQ2 and KQ3 'remakes' used, with same 320x200 style graphics.Baggins 11:39, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :: Sorry, but that's wrong. The King's Quest games from AGDI and IA do NOT have 256 color graphics. There is a big difference between these games and KQIX. KQIX does use the same color palettes as the original Sierra games. The games from AGDI and IA don't use palettes at all. That's why many graphic effects like color cycling aren't possible in their games. Btw.: I have a AMD Phenom Quad-Core and it work's fine with all DOS games. In fact every PC has to support EGA & VGA or you coundn't open the Bios of your motherboard.User:KQIX-TeamKQIX-Team 12:08, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :::I was referring about inside windows, of course. Newer Vista and Windows doesn't support the AGS 320x240 mode (at least vista doesn't). You have to switch into the 640x480 mode.Baggins 12:17, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Heh, cool BTW, I'm amused. Wonders if you'll release a finished episode 1 extended 'demo'? I'd like to see more of the castle, downstairs, and the like. How far have you completed the game so far? You going to create a website?Baggins 11:49, August 23, 2010 (UTC) : There will be many more demos until that episode is finished. That will give all fans a chance to contribute stuff while the game is in the works. No, a website is not planned yet but we check our 'Games in Production'-thread regularly. KQIX-Team 12:22, August 23, 2010 (UTC)